Beyond What You See
by Kawaii Dragoness
Summary: Gah, I've done it! This is the Iori-based sequel to Chishiki. Be scared, OK? This is PG13 for a reason, you know, so if you can't handle suicide don't read it. Iori thinks about how people see him, and reveals the side of him that noone should have asked


Beyond What You See  
By Kawaii  
  
Notes: This is to be read after Cody's Christmas Wish, and takes place after it (there are references to Erin and other people in that fanfic.) Some Japanese terms are used. Iori's OOC, very badly, and kinda...strange. This is rated PG-13 for some odd themes. Some GundamW knowledge would be helpful (specifically, Suicide Boy in the dub, for I can't get the Jap. version....) So read, and enjoy!  
  
Summary: Iori is more than you see of him. He'll explain it himself, in a letter to the world....  
  
Warnings: Adult themes (somewhat), angst, and mentionings of suicide. If you can't take the idea of Iori being less innocent than he currently is shown, I stress *not* to read this. Thanks.  
  
************  
  
To the Digidestined, the world, ojiisan, okaasan, and especially to my dearest aino-chan Miyako-chan:  
  
Who do you think I am?  
  
How do you view me?  
  
I'm probably just a quiet, intelligent, polite, innocent person who thinks a lot and has these mysterious eyes that no one can interpret.  
  
Well, it's about time you knew what is beyond what you see.  
  
"I see a lot of things in a person's eyes. Yours are thoughtful, but shrouded in mystery so that no one can figure out what they're thinking."  
  
Daisuke, you married a wife much smarter than yourself--Erin. When she first met me, this is what she said she thought of me. And she's right.  
  
There are a few people who do see beyond what the rest of the world sees. There's Miyako-chan. There's ojiisan, of course. There's okaasan. But it's scary, what's in here, and you might not want to know.  
  
Nani? You want to know? You're sure you want to? OK, if you insist....  
  
Sometimes, I get bouts of insanity when I'm really angry and I can't do anything about it. I'll feel ready to commit suicide.  
  
[A.N.: The next paragraph is for Em/CyberRoadKill, my RL friend and a diehard GundamW fanatic (who loves Heero, btw...)]  
  
Heero Yuy, major character of Gundam Wing. I feel as if I'm related to that anime character. He's wanted to commit suicide...how many times? I can't even remember anymore. And I have, too. Both of us had a job to save the world, which we executed swiftly and correctly. Both of us are seen as "the quiet type." And we both seem to have this jolt to just kill anything without reason every once in a while...most often ourselves.  
  
Miyako's tried to save my life time after time again when I try to kill myself with my kendo sword. Ojiisan never let me go alone into the night carrying it. And okaasan? She's saved my life over and over again! Can't you see that I'm tired of it in my eyes?  
  
Oh wait. You can't read my eyes. No one can. I often think of killing, of death, of suicide, of anger. I've hidden it for years, though at times it's so obvious. But no one reads it. Miyako, ojiisan, and okaasan think that my "slips of the kendo sword" are nothing. But they're a lot. And you know what? You haven't stopped me this time. Goodbye, all of you, for I'm going to a better place.  
  
I know I've broken many hearts, and have shattered the poor soul of my Miyako-chan. Don't worry, my aino-chan. I've done this for all of you, to save you all from me. If I had lived, this anger would have gone too far and I would have killed all of you in the stead of myself. Digidestined--tell Armadimon that I'll miss him. Okaasan and ojiisan--I'll tell otousan that you said hello. Shimipai shinai, minna-san. I'll be fine. Sarabada.  
  
Yours truly,  
Iori Hida  
  
*****************  
  
Miyako Hida read the last word out loud to the people in front of her. "Sarabada...farewell...." Miyako said, slowly, trailing off. "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"Miyako, calm down!" Erin said, her eyes gleaming.   
  
"I can't! No! I loved him, he loved me, he killed himself in order for his anger not to get to me...he killed himself...no...my Iori-kun...Iori-kun...Iori-kun...."  
  
"Miyako-san, we'll all miss him. Don't fret." Ken said.   
  
"But still...my husband...my Iori-kun...."  
  
"I can't believe that he'd do it, though," Gennai Hida said. "He didn't seem the type. Even through his eyes, it didn't seem right."  
  
"Gennai-san, sumimasen," Erin said. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I don't think that anyone could have interpreted his eyes. I'm a master of that kind of thing, and I couldn't do it. So really...."  
  
"You've got a point. But still...my husband...committed suicide...my first love, my only love, my one and only, my childhood aino-chan...." Miyako said. "And I lost him. I should have seen beyond what I saw. From now on, i think we should all look further than what we see of each other currently. It will help us all."  
  
******************  
  
Notes: Ta da! Whaddya think? Wasn't that *so* angsty? Oh yeah, I'm doing great with this new fanfic genre.... And poor Miyako-chan! If you want translations...just e-mail me or review below. Next up? Miyako! But...it's not the sequel to this. Miyako's happens before this, when she's still searching for her identity (so to speak.) It won't be out in a while, though..."Dream Child" by Kawaii is next. So, bye!   
  
Always,  
Kawaii   
  
C&C/R&R: The box below or kawaiimae@loveable.com. 


End file.
